


Connection

by Zethsaire



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Collars, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, PTSD, after war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Heero tried to have a normal job, working at Preventers and reintegrate into society.  Really, he did.  </p><p>When it all falls apart, he runs away, straight into Trowa Barton's competent arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).



> Written for the A03 Fundraiser Auction for [Ryuutchi!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi)
> 
> I had a lot of fun getting back into the GW fandom with this fic. There's a chance there will be more domestic 1x3 in the future.
> 
> Thanks to DangerousCommieSubversive for her amazing beta work!!

Connection

“There. Try that.” Trowa clicked the thick, heavy collar around Heero's neck.

Heero brought up his hands to the collar, and gave the leather-wrapped metal a quick tug. It didn't even creak. His eyebrows rose, and he gave a harder yank. Still nothing. He drew in a slow, measured breath, and let it out. Then he gave a sharp tug on the collar, all the muscles in his arms bulging for one quick moment. The collar was unaffected. Heero's mouth curled up in an approximation of a smile, and he asked wryly,

“Trowa, where did you get Gundanium?”

Trowa let the left corner of his mouth twitch up into the closest he got to a smile. “I have sources.”

“Can this be traced to us?”

Trowa let his hand trail across Heero's neck, to the back of his head, and the short hair there. “No. You're safe here with me, Heero, I promise. We won't be found unless we want to be. The circus people won't talk.”

Heero closed his eyes and leaned back into Trowa's hand, his whole body visibly relaxing now that the collar was in place on his neck, and he knew it wasn't going to come off. “Duo could find us. Or Quatre. Or even Wufei, if he got his head out of his ass long enough.”

“Quatre will respect your decision. Wufei will too. Duo...Duo might want to track you down, but Wufei will keep him in control. I'm pretty sure he's more interested in Duo's ass at this point than his own.”

A soft snicker made its way through Heero's lips before he cut himself off again. “I really like this collar, Trowa.”

“Yeah? I thought you might.” Trowa leaned in an whispered huskily in Heero's ear, “It's made from a piece of Heavyarms and Wing.”

Heero's eyes flew open in shock. “Really? Where did you get -”

“I saved pieces, before. And I know some guys who re-melted it down for me. It's not quite as strong as before, but it'll still hold you. That collar isn't coming off unless I take it off.”

Heero shuddered in pleasure.

“There is a safety release.” Trowa told him, brushing his fingers over the tiny electronic chip embedded by the lock. “If you say the two words 'mercy,' and 'absolution' within ten seconds of each other, the collar will pop open. It's keyed to your voice only. I have my own code, and so does Catherine, just in case. I want you to enjoy it, but I don't want anyone else to be able to hurt you with it.”

“You think of everything.” Heero tilted his head back and kissed Trowa softly, his warm mouth meeting Trowa's in a kiss that was gentle and hesitant. When Trowa and Heero had first become lovers, Trowa had expected Heero to be aggressive and dominating. He'd been more than surprised to find out that Heero was extremely submissive in bed, and preferred Trowa to take the lead. After they'd been together for eight months or so, Heero had started to lose his hesitation and general nervousness, but he was still gentle and submissive.

Trowa bent Heero over, pushing him down onto the bed, fingers tangled up in his hair, the other sliding up underneath the thin, green tanktop he couldn't get Heero to stop wearing. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Heero's lips and teeth before pushing inside. Heero opened willingly for him, his strong arms seeking purchase on Trowa's slim hips as Trowa straddled him and rolled their groins together.

Heero groaned into his mouth, spreading his legs and tilting his hips up invitingly. For all his apparent shyness, Heero was willing to get fucked any time, anywhere, and it didn't take more than a deep kiss or two to convince him either. Trowa had an extremely healthy sex drive himself, and as a result, if they weren't working or sleeping, there was a good chance they were fucking. They had a trailer on the very edge of the circus camp, after one too many of their fellow circus freaks had remarked about Heero's screaming. And everyone had gotten very good at knocking before barging into their trailer, which was a good thing, considering Heero still kept his Glock on the bedside table.

They'd just gotten their shirts off, and Trowa had his hands down Heero's pants when someone started banging on their door. “Ignore them.” Heero pleaded, pulling Trowa back down to his mouth and kissing him hungrily.

“Stop making out and come answer the door, Trowa!” Catherine's voice carried through their trailer.

Trowa sighed, and pulled away from Heero after one last kiss. If he didn't, his sister would just pick the lock and come in anyway, and he really didn't enjoy having her walk in on them. Heero gave a desperate moan of loss, but Trowa just shrugged and went to go answer the door, leaving Heero panting on the bed to hopefully pull himself together before Catherine came in.

He didn't bother to put a shirt on, he just buttoned his pants back up and came out to the door. He unlocked it and stood in the door frame, glaring at his sister. “Yes?”

“So you _were_ making out.” Catherine said smugly.

Trowa just narrowed his eyes.

“Alright, alright. The mail just got here, and there's a letter for you.”

“And this couldn't wait?”

“It's addressed to Heero.”

“What?” Heero's angry voice came from inside the trailer. Probably only Trowa would notice the thin note of fear underneath the anger.

Heero came out and stood behind Trowa, one arm sliding automatically around his slim waist. “There's a letter for me?”

“Yep. Holocard. It's encrypted though.” Catherine handed him the slim electronic card.

Heero took it warily, glanced down at the writing and grimaced. He vanished back inside the trailer without a word. Trowa sighed internally. He wasn't the ideal person to teach Heero social skills, but he had been trying to at least bring Heero up to Trowa's level of co-existence with other people, with mixed results.

“Thank you, Catherine.”

“Sure. You two coming over for dinner tonight? We got some fresh food stock in today.”

Trowa smiled a little. “Only if you let Heero cook.” Fresh food was wasted on Catherine's cooking skills.

“That was most of my motivation for inviting you over, yes.”

“Alright. We'll be over around four thirty. Have everything out you want Heero to use, or he'll clean out your cupboard.”

“I remember, from last time.” Catherine was also smiling now.

Trowa looked over his shoulder into the trailer, and Catherine took the hint. “I'll let you two finish what you were doing, now,” she said, smirking at him and sauntered off.

Trowa walked back inside, deliberately making noise. Heero had to be spooked from the letter, having Trowa sneak up on him would just make everything worse. He found his lover in the living room, sitting on the couch with his legs folded underneath him, laptop on his lap. There was a cord running from a port in his laptop to the holocard, and he was running the encryption through several of his own programs.

“Is everything alright, cucciolo mio?”

Heero didn't glance up from his work, even though Trowa knew the pet name irritated him. “Potentially. The encryption is extremely advanced; it's got Duo's electronic signature all over it.”

“That's...not as bad as it could be.” Duo did work at Preventers, but if he'd bothered to hide a message under layers of undecipherable code, there was even less of a chance that he was selling Heero out.

“It's addressed to Heero Barton, not Yuy. And it looks like spam, at first glance. Unless you were _planning_ on taking a tropical vacation to meet hot babes?”

Trowa shook his head, with a small smile. He'd be lying if he said that the name change didn't please him. And while he lied frequently to everyone else, he never lied to Heero. “Does the name bother you?”

“No.” Heero said it almost softly, “And it means that no red flags were raised when it was sent. Plus, from the various postal markings, he cycled it through various locations before coming here. I don't think he wants them to find me.”

“Good,” Trowa said firmly, “because you're not going back.”

Heero's hands were trembling slightly. Trowa sat down next to him, and pulled Heero onto his shoulder, one hand tugging absently at his collar. Because they were alone, Heero calmed down almost instantly, his eyes closing for a second, leaning into Trowa.

“Legally, they have the right to make me. Or send me to prison. I signed a contract.”

“No.” Trowa said firmly. “No one has the right to make you go through that again. I don't care what propaganda bullshit they fed you. You're mine.”

Heero shivered a little. “I don't want to go back.”

“Then you won't.”

Trowa meant it too. Somehow, someone had convinced both Une and Heero that entering him in an experimental solider program was a good idea. Trowa was currently leaning towards hard drugs in their morning coffee, because both of them should have known better. It was spun as a way to help other enhanced soldiers like Heero, to understand what had been done to them and help them get better. He'd signed a contract; signed two years of his life away. Leaving was considering going AWOL from the Preventers, and was punishable by death, though the usual sentence was between two and five years in prison.

Heero refused to talk about it, but he had nightmares every single night, and not all of them were from the war. Trowa knew he'd been experimented on, before, by J, 'for the greater good.' Whatever they'd done to him at the Preventers facility, Heero wasn't a little kid any more. He couldn't be kept with moral phrasing and general presumptions. Heero had escaped, and he'd ended up on Trowa's doorstep.

He'd tried to kill himself three times in the first month. He jumped at any noise, and had drawn his gun on enough of Trowa's friends that the ringmaster had come to talk to him about it. Their sex life had actually started that night, after a lot of fighting and Heero cringing and apologizing in a way that drove Trowa nuts, and he'd finally just tackled Heero to the ground, hand around his throat, pinning his arms and hips. Heero had struggled for a moment, found Trowa's grip to be unbreakable, and had just...relaxed. Trowa had been so startled, he'd loosened his grip, and then the other man had been up and off the floor in a flash, kissing him with more passion than Trowa'd thought he was even capable of.

They'd made love right there on the floor of Trowa's trailer. Trowa had always cared deeply for his fellow soldier, but figured they'd never have anything that would construe a normal relationship. He hadn't even thought Heero would unwind enough to have sex. But he came to learn over the next several months, that Heero was a very complex, and totally different person, than the controlled facade he'd known during the war. Heero had issues. Not that that stopped Trowa, who had more than his own share of psychological problems.

Heero's constant anxiety had been a problem that Trowa had tried to address, without success, for the first few months of their relationship. He wouldn't take prescriptions, he didn't have any hobbies, he couldn't relax enough to do even the most basic forms of meditation, and neither he or Trowa would let him go talk to anyone. Heero had been a ever tightening mess of nerves, and only fucking him so hard that he could barely walk the next day seemed to give him any kind of respite from his chronic panic.

Collaring Heero hadn't come into play until about a month and a half after they'd been having sex. Against all reason, Heero really, really enjoyed being tied up in bed. When the normal play just wasn't doing it for him any more, Trowa had wrapped the rope around Heero's neck. Heero had stiffened, and Trowa had thought maybe he'd taken it too far, but then Heero had actually come, and relaxed completely against his lover for the first time ever. They'd been working on finding a permanent collar for him ever since.

Once Heero had finally managed to calm down, he'd wanted to help out with the work around the circus. He'd actually found out that he was really good with the animals, especially the big cats that were so fond of Trowa. After Heero demonstrated that he was capable of handling the animals, it wasn't long until the circus performers welcomed him as one of their own. They would protect Heero now – not give anyone information about him, look after him, tease him. The circus was his family, and Trowa was extremely happy Heero was an official member now.

“There it is.” Heero said, breaking Trowa out of his thoughts. “The last encryption layer.”

Trowa leaved over so he could see, and Heero tilted the screen towards him.

**01 -**

**We have news. We understand if you don't want to contact us. We're here any time.**

**-**

**02 & 05**

**8.24.15.198.871.1784**

“They have 'news'?” Heero said incredulously.

“Must be some news.” Trowa mused.

“This is a colony number. I wonder who they pissed off to get stationed in L2.”

“Duo has friends in L2. You don't think they went AWOL too, do you?”

“Wufei would never.” Heero dismissed the idea.

“Do you want to give him a call? The line will be secure. And even if it isn't, ours is.”

“If Duo can write a sixteen layer shifting algorithm encryption and not use a secure line, I'm not going to be friends with him any more.”

Trowa smiled, and pulled out his slim, black, untraceable phone. Heero had completely re-wired the electronics for everyone in the circus, ensuring lower energy draws, lower payments, and completely secure conversation. Trowa and Heero weren't the only fugitives in the circus.

Heero took it and activated the scrambling sequence before typing in the number on the screen. It rang twice before it was picked up by a familiar voice.

“Shinigami speaking.”

“This is Wing. Tell me, Shinigami, How are the beaches on L2 at this time of year?”

Trowa could practically see the smile on Duo's face. “Give me a minute to double check my security Wing, and then maybe I can see that ugly mug of yours?”

There were some rustling sounds, a curse, and then the hum of more electronics starting up. Then their phone blinked with the request to establish a video connection. Heero set the phone down on their coffee table, enabled the speakers, and opened the connection. The phone emitted a holographic projection that put Duo's face at their eye level. Their old friend looked good – a little broader in the shoulders, a little tired, with a day's worth of stubble on his face, but overall, good. Being in a relationship apparently agreed with him.

“Fuck guys, it's good to see you.” Duo grinned broadly. “And Tro _is_ there. I wasn't sure. I couldn't dig too deep – didn't wanna leave a trail for anyone to follow.”

“So you are looking for him in an unofficial capacity.” Trowa confirmed, his hand tightening protectively on Heero shoulder.

“I wouldn't rat you guys out!” Duo seemed genuinely hurt. “I'm only finishing my contract cuz Fei wants me to. Six more months and we're out of here.”

A tired voice carried from somewhere in the background, “Duo, who are you screaming at? It's three in the morning.”

Duo turned, towards what was presumably their bedroom. “Heero and Trowa. Come and say hi, babe!”

An angry mutter was his only reply. Duo shrugged, and picked up his own phone, carrying it into their bedroom and putting it down in front of an irritable Chinese man. Wufei had grown his hair out, and was attempting to sleep with it unbound, so when he looked up at the phone it hung in his eyes. It was actually sort of adorable, if you could use that term for a deadly martial artist.

Wufei scowled into the phone and said, “So you're together then? About damn time.”

Heero colored in embarrassment, but came right back with, “What news did you have Duo? You know its risky to be in contact with us.”

“You haven't told them yet? What _have_ you been talking about?” Wufei asked moodily.

“Go back to sleep babe. I'll go tell them, I promise.” Duo smoothed back his hair, and gave him a kiss before going back into the other room, shutting the bedroom door behind him quietly.

“Right.” Duo said, clearing his throat. “We're um. What I mean is um. Fei uh. Wufei proposed. To me. Um. We're getting married three weeks after our Preventers contract is up.”

Heero looked genuinely surprised. But then his face lit up with a smile that even Trowa rarely got to see. “I'm happy for you.”

Trowa knew that before they'd gotten together, Heero had had a serious crush on Duo. He hadn't known how to express it then, but he'd pursued Duo in his own way for years. Trowa was probably the only one who knew that Heero had gone into the soldier program to get away from Duo and Wufei's open, apparent happiness without him. Wufei hadn't stolen Duo – Duo had asked him out. And neither of them had recognized Heero's carefully buried feelings. The only reason Trowa had known was because he harbored similar secret feelings for Heero.

“We really want you and Trowa to be there.” Duo said softly.

Heero's face fell. “You know I can't, Duo.”

“Actually, that's something else I wanted to talk to you about.”

Trowa sat up, alert and wary. He tucked two fingers into Heero's collar to keep him from bolting, but he could feel Heero's muscles tense underneath him. He didn't want to have to pack up everything, leave his family and friends, and disappear, but he would. He would do anything to keep Heero safe.

“Whoa, whoa, calm down guys. That's not what I meant.”

Trowa let his body relax, but he kept his hands on Heero, and his mind was already rehashing the quickest way to get as far away as possible.

“Quatre's putting together a case. He's suing Preventers.”

“He's what?” Heero said, startled.

“You didn't think we were just gonna sit back and let those bureaucratic idiots try to put you in jail after what they did to you, did you? You're ours Heero – we care about you. Hell, if you hadn't consented to it, I woulda broke you out of there myself. I still almost did it a couple of times. Sides, you weren't the only one. They were doing all sorts of research that a peace-keeping organization had no business looking into. Somehow,” Duo paused and gave them a wicked looking grin, “copies of their research data was dropped off with Winner Law, Inc., and the Federal Agency of Scientific Inquiry. The entire division has been shut down for investigation and Quatre is suing on your behalf.”

That _was_ really good news. Between Quatre's wealth and his law connections, and Relena's political clout and sway with the ESUN, there was every chance Heero would be acquitted.

“What do you need to see this through?” Heero asked seriously.

“Quatre is working on a stay of imprisonment right now. He really wants you to testify, but he won't even ask you unless he's guaranteed you won't be arrested.”

Heero stiffened. “What kind of testimony?”

“The preliminaries are being held on L4. Quatre doesn't need a testimony for that, but if you could send him a vid in your place, that would really help. I'll get him to call you about it if you want.”

Heero nodded sharply.

“Since the preliminary judgment is passed the case will move to the ESUN, and that's when we'll need your testimony. Wufei and I will be giving our outside accounts, and we'll have the data, but if we can get you to testify the case will be much more solid.”

“What about the others?” Trowa asked, “Why does Heero have to testify?”

“Because, “ Heero said hoarsely, “Everyone else died.”

Duo exploded. “They _what?!_ All the data we've got suggests they were sent away, their paperwork was buried. There's been no missing persons reports, no death certificates, no bodies.”

“They all died.” Heero repeated. “I left because they injected a seventeen year old with my blood, and he died screaming. Then they threw him in an incinerator.”

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Duo swore. “Look, Heero, I know it's gonna suck, but we _need_ your testimony.”

“I'll do it.”

“Thank you. Heero, seriously. All those fuckers should be drug out into the street and shot. I'd do it just – I mean, Quatre's got the legal angle covered, and we should probably get used to doing things legally at some point huh?” Duo grimaced. “Look at me, I'm a fucking housewife! I even pay my taxes.”

“So Wufei's managed to make you respectable? Who would have guessed?” Heero smirked.

“Yeah yeah, fuck you.”

An irritated, exasperated burst of Mandarin words was heard in the background. Duo actually flushed and said, “Yeah so, I gotta go. Wufei wants me to get some sleep before work tomorrow. I'll pass a message to have Q call you?”

“Yeah. Our line is secure. I set it up myself. Try to get some sleep Duo.”

“Thanks guys. Seriously good to see you.” More angry Chinese words came from the bedroom, louder this time.

“Alright, alright! God. I'm hanging _up_ now.” Duo yelled back. “Bye.”

The connection cut out.

Trowa shook his head. “Well, it's good to see they haven't killed each other yet.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

“Look, are you sure you want to do this? Because you don't have to do this.”

“I want to. I've got issues Trowa, I know that. But those fuckers deserve to die, and since we don't just murder people any more, that means a trial. And you'll be there with me.” It wasn't a question.

“Yes, I will.”

“Then I'll be okay.”

“Good. I want you to be okay.” Trowa said huskily.

“Do you think we have time to finish what we started earlier?”

“Unfortunately...no. You know Catherine will come over here and dump cold water on us if we aren't over there to make dinner on time.”

Heero groaned and got up. “Fine. But you owe me later.”

“Later, cucciolo mio, I will fuck you as hard as you require.”

Heero's grin was lascivious.

Supper was an exciting affair. Heero didn't cook often, but when he did, it took him several hours and most of the ingredients in Catherine's cupboards to do so. He would make traditional Japanese dishes that rivaled the food at any five star restaurant Trowa had ever stolen from. When he'd asked Heero where he'd learned to cook like that, Heero had actually blushed and said he didn't know, he'd just always been able to do it.

So Trowa stood behind Heero with his arms around Heero's waist and his chin on Heero's head, just standing there with him while he cooked. And Heero would smile and tolerate it for a little while and then smack Trowa's wrist with his spoon and kick Trowa out until dinner was done. Then they would all sit down and eat Japanese food until they were completely full, and Catherine would get up and take the leftovers around to the other performers while Heero and Trowa went to go take care of the animals.

Trowa had become much more active on the wire, performing, practicing or maintaining the equipment now that Heero had taken Trowa's old job of working with the big cats. With a secure internet connection and his razor sharp intelligence, Heero had quickly become an expert on exotic animal care. No one connected with the cats like Heero. He fed them, played with them and trained them. He even coaxed their pregnant tiger Gemini through her birth of two tiger cubs when no one else had even been able to get near her.

Before Heero had come along, Trowa had a hell of a time getting their two tigers and the one male lion to get enough exercise, and even with his calm and reassuring personality, Azazel, their enormous Bengal tiger, had been crotchety and difficult at best. Heero had connected with the cats on a level that shocked even Trowa. When Catherine asked Heero about it once, wide eyed after Heero had just performed dental surgery on Azazel without even knocking him out first, how the hell he could do something like that, Heero had just _looked_ at her with that deep penetrating stare he was capable of and said,

“I know what it's like to be a prisoner for most of your life. We understand each other.”

And he'd just gone back to playing with the tiger cubs like there was nothing even remotely disturbing about that statement. Trowa had practically ravished Heero that night, he'd been so turned on by his lover's quiet competence.

They were a bit behind on their chores today, so Trowa helped Heero feed the cats and offered to clean out the cages while Heero took the cats out for exercise and training. His lover flashed him a grateful smile, and took the lion, Leonidas, out first. By the time Heero brought him back, Trowa had cleaned out the cage and brought in Leo's food and fresh water. He'd also taken out the old, worn rope Leo played with and replaced it with a new one, for the cat to bat around and chew on like a dog with his favorite chew toy.

Azazel was next, and Heero worked him alone for a bit before bringing in Gemini and the cubs to see him. He tended to get aggressive if he was separated from them for too long, but Gemini got antsy if he was there too much, so keeping everyone happy was a delicate balancing act that Heero accomplished with ease.

Trowa cleaned the tiger cages too, and replaced the cub's toys with ones full of treats, and then went out to the ring to watch Heero with the cats. Heero was actually wrestling with them, so bonded to them that Gemini kept her claws sheathed as she rolled around on the ground with him, mouthing at his hair and shoulders. Catherine had flipped her shit when she'd seen him do that the first time, but Trowa trusted the cats and he trusted Heero's judgment, and he let it be.

Azazel looked up from where he'd been playing with the cubs and trotted over to Trowa, standing on his hind legs to put paws and head out of the ring for Trowa to scratch, which he did, making the great cat rumble in an approximation of a house cat's purr. He took Azazel back to his cage, scratching his head the whole way. Azazel rumbled happily and nuzzled against Trowa's chest before laying down in his cage to devour his dinner.

Heero came back with Gemini and the cubs not long after, one cub on his shoulder chewing his hair, and the other in his arms mouthing his tank top. He smiled when he placed the cubs in with their mother, and then turned to Trowa with happiness and more than a little lust in his eyes.

“If we go back to the trailer Cathy will come by with leftovers...” He said, looking pointedly at the freshly baled hay stacked behind the tiger's cages.

Trowa stepped closer to him and tugged gently on his collar. “You want something baby?”

“Fuck yes.” Heero breathed, his pupils blown with lust.

Trowa couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. “I've got some rope around here somewhere, do you want me to tie you up?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Trowa went to the other side of the room and dug out the rope he kept here specifically for sex. They were always the ones moving the tigers anyways, so it wasn't like someone else would be poking around.

Heero had taken one of the cat's spare blankets and spread it down in the hay, and Trowa laid down with him in the smell of fresh hay and animal musk, Heero's sweat and his own scent of metal and blood and dark, exotic spices. Trowa mounted Heero from behind, pressing him down into the blanket, straddling Heero's hips and rubbing against him possessively. Heero groaned and fisted his hands in the blankets and arched up into Trowa, rubbing his back and shoulders against Trowa's chest, grinding his ass into Trowa's groin.

Their sex was loud and animalistic and rough, but neither of them cared. No one would bother them here with Leo and Azazel and Gemini there, who always seemed to know when their caretakers needed some time alone to mate. Heero liked it rough, and Trowa reveled in a partner who liked to taste and touch and grind and paw and rub his scent all over Trowa, marking him up with his lips and tongue and gripping his hands from where Trowa was holding him down. Trowa took him as hard and as deep as he wanted, while Heero was unable to move his legs from where they were tied apart, unable to do more than arch off the ground as far as his bindings would let him, keeping him secure but not still.

Heero howled and snarled and bit and grunted and groaned, thrashing like a wild thing when Trowa picked up the pace and drove into him as fast as he could. Heero screamed and bit into Trowa's shoulder when Trowa came deep inside him, shuddering his own release after only a few more rough thrusts of Trowa's powerful hips.

They laid together afterwords, naked and uncompromising, not bothering to cover up as Trowa laid his face in Heero's lap and nuzzled him, breathing in the strong scent of his lover and feeling a rumble start in his own chest with the feeling of love and safety and his mate. Heero didn't think it was weird, or ask him to stop licking around his hips like a cat, he just moaned and tightened his hands in Trowa's hair and got hard again.

So Trowa took him again, from the front this time, kissing and licking his way along Heero's lips and jaw and neck and collarbones. He was slow and gentle as he pressed into him, making Heero whimper as he found Heero's prostate over and over again. Heero's hands made deep gouges in Trowa's back when he came, but Trowa didn't care, and he buried his face in Heero's hair before he too found release.

There were no words, just the two of them entangled up with each other in their afterglow, enjoying their privacy and the deep connection that had grown between them. When he'd met Heero he never thought he would have ever felt so close to the other man, or that the hard bitten soldier would actually be capable of reciprocating his feelings. But Heero understood him on a subconscious level that no one else shared, a deep connection that bound the two of them together. Even though they lived at a completely different pace from everyone else, they didn't do it alone. No matter what came of the trial or what trouble befell them from finally reconnecting with their fellow pilots, Trowa would be there for Heero, supporting him the way Heero had supported him. Together they could get through anything.

Trowa laced his hands through Heero's and brought them up to his mouth, kissing their joined hands. “I love you.” He whispered.

Heero stirred sleepily underneath him, having fallen asleep almost as soon as Trowa had lain down with him. He mumbled something back at him that was impossible to decipher but it didn't matter because Trowa knew what he meant anyway.

Heero loved him too.


End file.
